Desert Wraith
Desert Wraith (brak polskiego tłumaczenia) - jeden z niezwykle rzadkich gatunków smoków, bardzo blisko spokrewniony z Sand Wraithem. Po raz pierwszy i jedyny pojawia się w grze DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk. Wygląd Odmiana rzadkiego smoka różni się praktycznie tylko kolorystyką. Podczas gdy Sand Wraith ma brązową barwę ciała, dość dobrze maskującą go w piaskach, pustynna odmiana ma jasnopurpurowy kolor z ciemnymi paskami na skrzydłach. Sam smok kształtem ciała przypomina nieco Nocną Furię. Ma jedną dużą parę skrzydeł, pozwalających na szybkie latanie. Prócz tego, posiada jedną dodatkową na wysokości zadu, cztery krótkie, lecz silne łapy, ogon uzbrojony z dodatkowe wypustki oraz płaską głowę, podobną do głowy Wandersmoka. Posiada liczne kolce, znajdujące się między innymi na skrzydłach, ogonie oraz głowie. Siedlisko Jedną z głównych różnic między dwoma odmianami jest fakt, iż Desert Wraith przeniósł się do środowiska pustynnego. Można więc wywnioskować, iż zamieszkuje gorący klimat znajdujący się blisko równika, co trochę kłóci się z lokalizacją wyspy Berk, położoną w klimacie okołobiegunowym. Odmiana przeniosła się na pustynie przede wszystkim w poszukiwaniu pożywienia, jednak powodem migracji były także smocze zaloty. Dieta Prawdopodobnie tak jak niemal każdy gatunek, Desert Wraith żywi się przede wszystkim rybami, a także innymi rodzajami mięsa. Ponieważ żyje na pustyni, może polować na mieszkające tam węże, małe ssaki i gady oraz owady. Moce i umiejętności Ze względu na bliskie pokrewieństwo z Sand Wraithem, smok prawdopodobnie stosuje taką samą taktykę ataku, czyli zakopuje się pod piaskiem, czyhając na ofiarę. Gdy ta znajdzie się w pobliżu, smok błyskawicznie wyskakuje spod ziemi i łapie ofiarę. Ta umiejętność sprawia, iż gatunek ten należy do najlepiej kamuflujących się w otoczeniu, choć nie potrafi zmieniać barwy skóry. Ogień Nieznany jest ogień smoka. Prawdopodobnie, jak większość gatunków, zieje strumieniami zwyczajnego ognia. Słabości Podobnie jak w przypadku niemal wszystkich gatunków smoków, słabością Sand Wraitha są prawdopodobnie: smoczymiętka, smoczy korzeń, węgorz, niebieski oleander, wrzask Krzykozgona, który go obezwładnia, a także rozkazy Oszołomostracha (lub innego smoczego Alfy). Jaja 100px|thumb|rightJajo Desert Wraitha zostało pokazane w grze Rise of Berk. Ma ono owalny kształt i wielkość prawdopodobnie zbliżoną do innych smoczych jaj. Zewnętrzna skorupa jest lekko przezroczysta, idealnie gładka i błyszcząca, zaś wnętrze jaja mieni się ciemnym i jasnym brązem, tworzącym okrągłe prążki. Konsystencja skorupy jest prawdopodobnie stała. ''Rise of Berk'' Smok jest dostępny jedynie podczas specjalnych okazji, chociaż nie jest legendarnym okazem, a odrębnym gatunkiem. Jedna z promocji miała miejsce w dniach 19 - 22 wrzesnia 2014 roku. |główne siedlisko = Uglythug Lands |czas poszukiwania jaja = 4 godziny |czas wyklucia = 1 dzień |cena = 8 500 |drewno = 140 000/h |ryby = 140 000/h |opis = A near cousin to the Sand Wraith tha likely migrated to the desert centuries ago in search of food... and Dragon courtship! How romantic! |tłumaczenie = Bliski kuzyn Sand Wraitha, który prawdopodobnie wyemigrował na pustynię wieki temu w poszukiwaniu pożywienia... i na smocze zaloty! Jak romantycznie!}} Galeria Desert_Wraith_Titan.png Desert_Wraith_Hatchling.png Desert_Wraith_Baby.png Desert_Wraith_Teen.png Desert_Wraith_First_Chance.png Desert_Wraith_Adult.png Desert_Wraith_Juvenile.png Desert_Wraith_Egg_01.png Ciekawostki *Desert Wraith jest odmianą żyjącego z nieco chłodniejszym klimacie Sand Wraitha. Zobacz też Kategoria:Gatunki smoków Kategoria:Gatunki z gier Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:Wodna klasa